You Love Me
by bowtiesandpeonies
Summary: Serena has returned to the UES, much to Blair's dismay. Nate and Blair face this new bump in their relationship as Chuck looks on and waits for the perfect time to strike, Basically the TV show but with changes and concentrates more on Chuck and Blair :
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here, and I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources, Melanie91, sends us this, Spotted at Grand Central, bags in hand, Serena van der Woodsen. Was it only a year a go that our IT girl mysteriously disappeared for a quote 'boarding school'? And just as suddenly she's back. Don't believe me? See for yourselves. Lucky for us, Melanie91 sent proof. Thanks for the photo Mel._

_xoxo_

Serena van der Woodsen was pictured below, her perfect blonde hair hung past her shoulders as she was absentmindedly looking out over the station. Blair shut her phone with a snap and dread flooded her body, why was she back? She had no right to be back. Her and Nate had been so good for the past year and she had no doubt that things were about to change.

"Blair! Come on now, everyone's asking for you," Eleanor knocked on her door. "Nate just arrived."

Blair cleared her throat, "I'm coming!"

Blair quickly looked in the mirror, trying so hard not to judge herself, and headed for the door. She opened it and gasped. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

Chuck Bass stood before her, holding a scotch in one hand and his other hand resting on the door frame so that Blair couldn't get out, he smirked. "I was just curious to see if you had heard the news?"

Blair straightened up and scoffed, "Of course I have, and Gossip Girl wasn't my source, I spoke to Serena this morning." She lied.

Chuck shook his head in mock pity. "Silly Blair, you don't have to lie to me, I don't care for gossip or the social structure," he leant in closer to her. "But, if I were you, just to even out the scores, i'd hurry up and jump Nate, if you know what I mean." He winked at her and took a sip from his glass.

Blair rolled her eyes, "You're disgusting." She pushed him out of her doorway "I have to find Nate." She grabbed the glass from Chuck and downed the rest of the scotch, handing it back to him before hurrying off down the stairs.

Chuck looked after her and smiled at her determination, that was one thing he had always loved about her, her power to get everything and anything done her way. A sense of excitement was in the air, with Serena back Chuck was eager to see Blair's real competitive strike to come out again, it always amused him. He shook the thoughts of Blair out of his mind and followed her invisible trail down to the party.

It didn't take Blair long to spot Nate, he was in the lounge room talking with Bart Bass, she grabbed the closest champaign flute and drank it in quick sips before placing it back down when she was done. Blair made her way over to the two men.

"Excuse me Mr Bass, do you mind if I steal Nate for a moment?" She asked. "Or two." She eyes Nate suggestively.

"Not at all Blair," Bart nodded at Nate, "I wanted to have a word with the Captain anyway."

Blair watched him walk of the Nate's dad before pulling Nate to her and kissing him eagerly, not caring about the present company. "Blair, are you ok?" Nate pulled away, worry clouding his voice.

"Never better," she said smiling, she grabbed his hand. "Come on."

She pulled Nate up the stairs, excitement and hormones rushed through her body, she had been waiting for this moment since her and Nate shared their first kiss, and finally it was about to come. Literally.

They were almost to her room when Chuck stepped out of one of the bathrooms, right in front of them. He smirked at Blair with a laugh. "Looks like you took me a little to seriously," he nodded at Nate in approval. "It's not like you to rush things...is this because Ser-"

"Thank you, Chuck." Blair cut him off, "but we are in a hurry." she pushed past him, taking Nate with her.

"What was he talking about?" Nate questioned.

"No idea." Blair lied, opening the door of her bedroom. She turned around to face Nate and slowly took his blazer off and kissed him seductively before pulling away and taking off her dress. She walked over to her bed and stood there in her underwear waiting for Nate to make the next move.

"Seriously?" Nate asked, he couldn't help but smile.

Blair nodded happily and Nate walked over to her and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her with need. She returned the kiss as they fell to the bed and continued the kissing. She rolled over so that she was on top of him, she always liked being in control.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes, "I love you, Nate Archibald."

"Lily!" Eleanor's voice echoed up the stairs, cutting into Blair's perfect moment. Panic struck Blair, if Lily was here there was a big chance that Serena was too. "Oh no." Blair said, she had to act quickly now.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Blair said, quickly pulling his lips to hers, her hands worked down his body until they reached his pants, she pulled at them until they came of and did the same with his boxes. She threw her own undies aside and positioned herself on top of him. _This is it!_ She thought.

"And Serena!" Eleanor's voice returned to ruin Blair's perfection again.

"Serena?" Nate said against Blair's lips, trying to pull away.

"I'm Blair, silly." She tried to play it cool. "Serena's at school."

"No." Nate insisted, pushing Blair off him, "I'm sure your mom said Serena." He pulled his pants on and he made his way to the door.

"Nate." Blair said quietly. "You walk away from me now and your virgin status won't change for at least another month." She threatened.

"Then neither will yours." Nate replied cooly, walking out the door.

Blair sat there, heart broken and humiliated, she managed to wipe away the tears before they could spill over.


	2. The 'Non Judging' Breakfast Club

Chuck looked from afar as everyone crowded around Serena and bombarded her with questions, he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the excitement. It was just Serena.

He wished that Blair was there with him, scrutinising the fake as they always use to, back before Serena ran away, but she was too busy getting her cherry popped by his best friend. He scowled into his scotch.

From the corner of his eye he spotted Nate practically running down the stairs, while tucking in his shirt, towards the blonde, his desperation sickened Chuck, especially when he already had a beautiful girl like Blair. Chuck closed his eyes, annoyed at himself at how he kept thinking about Blair like that, since when did he think she was beautiful? He downed the rest of his drink and opened his eyes again. He saw Blair coming down the stairs slowly and with an annoyed look on her face, someone was still a virgin, Chuck concluded with a small smirk to himself.

He stood up then and kept a good watch on Blair and what she was going to do, how she was going to react.

The atmosphere down stairs was loud, happy and excited and Blair hated it. Serena hadn't even been home for twenty minutes and already she was taking away Blair's spotlight. Blair looked over to her left and saw Chuck watching her, he raised his glass towards her with an amused grin on his face Blair shook her head at him with a scowl and looked back at Serena as her facial expression changed drastically. The scowl was replace with a fake radiant smile as she approached the girl who was once her best friend.

"Serena!" She sang ad she pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you so much." She lied.

"Aww, B," Serena replied as she hugged Blair back tightly. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

Blair pulled out of the hug and raised her eye brows at Serena, "Is that so?"she asked and then gave her a smile that Serena knew all to well- she wasn't happy to see her. Serena stood there awkwardly with a guilty look in her eyes as she stared back at Blair.

"Come Serena," Eleanor said from behind Blair, "I'll have Dorota set you a space next to Blair for dinner."

Blair looked at Serena and waited for her reply.

"Oh no, really that's okay." Serena insisted, "I have somewhere I need to be anyway." Her eyes caught Lily's and Lily rolled her own eyes in reply.

Already hitting up the drug deals, Blair guessed to herself.

"That's too bad." Blair said in a dry tone to Serena. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Please say no, please say no.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world." Serena answered with a nervous smile.

"Great." Blair replied and she suddenly felt a new presence behind her, his hot breath sending a shiver down her spine as he spoke.

"Oh come on Serena," He cooed. "Surely you can stay for one drink." "As appealing as that sounds Chuck," Serena replied. "I really do have to be somewhere."

"Drug deal no doubt." Chuck whispered in Blair's ear and she smirked.

"Fine, suit yourself." He said louder for Serena to hear, "Good to have you back. It's been a little boring around here." And with that he departed back to the bar.

"See you tomorrow." Blair said quickly and turned her own back on Serena, following Chuck to the bar to leave Serena alone with Nate, Blair had decided that she wasn't going to speak to him again tonight as a punishment.

"I didn't take you for a quickie kind of girl." Chuck said to Blair as she made her way to the bar.

She made a noise of disgust, "what are you talking about, Bass?" Blair questioned before taking the seat beside him.

Chuck smirked in satisfaction, "You and Nate," he answered, sipping his scotch. "You came down stairs pretty quickly, I assumed Nate did too."

Blair rolled her eyes, gosh did the guy think about anything other than sex? "We didn't even get to second base before Serena showed up. Can you believe it? She's been home for 20 minutes and already it's all; Serena! Serena! Serena!"

"If I knew any better I'd say that someone's a little jealous," Chuck observed as he watched her steal his scotch once again and down it in one quick sip.

"Give it a rest, you and I both know very well that you can't stand her as much as I do." She pointed out and slammed the glass back down on the bar. "Why is she back? Can we like, exile her again?" She suggested, Blair loved nothing more then a take down.

Chuck chuckled, "How about we relax you first, hm?" He said soothingly in her ear. "Have a few drinks, go up to your room, scheme, share a few flirtatious glances, bicker, and then I can pop your cherry, seeming as though Nate is now too busy with Barbie to oblige."

Blair opened her mouth to say something cruel before she came suddenly aware of his hand, and how dangerously close it was to the hem of her short dress. She slapped it away with a glare. "What the hell has gotten into you?" She snapped and stood up. "I'm not a whore. Go find someone who will appreciate your money."

"Oh Blair, I love it when you get feisty." He smirked as he watched her storm away from him.

_Word is that S bailed on B's party in under 90 seconds and didn't even have one lemon shot. Has our bad girl really gone good? Or is it all just part of the act?_

_Why'd she leave? Why'd she return? Send me all the detes. And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. The only one. XOXO Gossip Girl._

Blair was looking down at her bagel with a scowl, "Where's my yoghurt?" She snapped looking up at Kati and she stepped back a couple steps and sat, keeping a safe distance from Blair. She sighed, "Whatever." and began to eat the bagel. In mid chew she heard a memorable voice and her eyes went wide as she saw Serena waltzing over to them, who did she think she was? "Girls, the invitations!" She said quickly and they all looked at her with a puzzled look, "Hide them!" She commanded and they did so, the last thing she wanted was Serena making a big come back at the Kiss on the Lips party.

Serena reached the girls on the Met with a smile, "Good morning." She greeted them and the then faced Blair, "How great is this? We've finally made it to junior year, remember how we use to dream about it, all the galas for college, choosing our Ivies?" Serena sighed happily, "It's going to be a great year, B."

Blair looked up to meet Serena's gaze, admittedly she didn't feel comfortable with her towering over her like she was, but she would just have to deal with it. She replied with a tight smile, "And to think we almost got to enjoy our last years at school separately, but here you are, just-great." She couldn't help but roll her eyes; "Please, Serena, Brown is hardly an Ivy." She added.

Serena raised her eye brows, why was Blair being like this towards her? She just didn't get it, unless Nate had told her...but no, he couldn't have, otherwise things would be much worse. She shrugged her comment off, "Okay Blair, whatever you say." She found agreeing with Blair most the time would avoid most arguments. "So, when's the party?" She asked, spotting the invitation under Iz's bag.

The three girls glanced at each other and then back at Serena, "This saturday, and you're kinda not invited." Blair replied bluntly, "Maybe next time." She gave her a sarcastic smile before standing up, Kati and Iz following behind her.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I've had enough of the scenery here. See you at school, S."

Serena rolled her eyes and stepped in front of Blair, blocking her from leaving, "Let's catch up tonight, Palace Bar, 8 o'clock." She told her.

"Sorry, I have plans with Nate." Blair replied, no way was she wasting her time with the fake.

"Nate will wait." Serena pushed.

"If I come will you let me go to school?"

Serena nodded once.

"Fine, half hour, no more." Blair agreed reluctantly.

"Thanks for making the time." Serena replied.

"You're my best friend."

"Dude did you see Serena last night?" Nate asked as he inhaled his rolled joint, "I'll tell you what, boarding school was a good choice, did you hear the rumours? Some people are even saying she got a boob job."

Chuck and Nate were leaning up against the back wall of Saint Jude's, passing a joint back and forth, over the past few years this wall had become their spot, mostly because no one else dared to ever go there after they found out it was the spot Carter Baizen had lost his virginity, it didn't bother the two boys though, considering they had witnessed it happen.

Chuck took the joint of Nate and breathed in the fumes in a more well experienced way then Nate had, "Nathaniel, _everyone _saw Serena last night, just like _everyone _saw you drooling over her." He replied in a bored tone. "Including your girlfriend. Will you hurry up and seal the deal with her so she can stop moping around me?"

"Since when did Blair go to you for help?" Nate questioned with a furrow of his brow.

"Since the barbie doll ran away," Chuck replied with a sigh, "Apparently I was best fit for a bitch buddy." He said as though it was the worst thing in the world, which it was-at first, until Chuck actually began to enjoy her company and saw her more as a close friend than the best friend's girl.

Nate laughed, "Rather you than me." He said with a shake of his head, "She can get a little _too much_ sometimes." Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Nate continued. "I tried to find her after Serena left, you know, to 'seal the deal' or whatever you want to call it, but I couldn't find her."

"I think you're going to have to do more than apologise to get into Blair's good books again," Chuck laughed. "Not many girls appreciate when the guy leaves just before kick off. Trust me, I know."

"God, how much is she telling you?" Nate asked, surprise at how much Chuck knew about his sex life.

"Enough to know that you're probably the worst boyfriend in the universe." Chuck smirked and then took one final drag on the joint before letting it drop to the ground. "Come on, school awaits us Nathaniel."

Nate sighed and followed Chuck towards the main building of the school, already making a mental note to pick up some followers during his free period for Blair, if only he could remember what he favourite were. Hydrangeas, right?

Chuck turned his head slightly to see the confused look on Nate's face, which obviously meant he was trying to remember something. "Peonies." Chuck told him, "her favourite flowers are peonies."

**AN: Hi! So, obviously this is pretty much my new story, I have a fairly good idea as to where I'm heading with this (don't worry, after probably the next chapter it stops being this similar to the TV show, I'm just using the basic storyline now to get started) I really hope that you are all enjoying it so far, I'm actually having fun writing it :) **

**Love it? Hate it? Please let me know by reviewing, doesn't take long and I really really appreciate all the feedback I get.**

**Like this story? (or not) Check out my others! :)**

**XOXO**


End file.
